Death Note: The detective war
by Ants64
Summary: This is the story of L. How he Beat Eraldo Coil and Deneuve in the Detective war Rated T L races against the clock to stop the corrupt detectives and terrorists, To save the world from corruption and a world without Law L ...Law... PLEASE REVIEW
1. unreaL

I do not own death note , This is a fan made version of Death notes detective war between Eraldo Coil and Deneuve and L

Some ideas are based on the game: L The Prologue to Death Note Rasen no Wana

I do not own any of the death note content and this is only fan ficton and ideas

Enjoy the first chapter :)

Ants64

Detective war against the real Eraldo Coil and Deneuve

L Vs Eraldo coil and Deneuve

Chapter 1: UnreaL

L, The world's greatest detective. He had solved countless cases and always won his case.

Then there was Eraldo coil, The world's second best detective, and was easily corrupted

Then came Deneuve , The third best detective this world would ever see.

But how did all these become one? How did L become both Eraldo coil and Deneuve?

This is the story, of L taking his place as world best detective and gaining Eraldo and Deneuve Aliases.

This is the Detective war.

19, may 2001

Drug dealings had increased by a large amount over the following four month at an alarming rate, this was not only seen by L and the police service but the NPA as well had a meeting about such.

"This drug dealing is going to overthrowing Cites with in japan and has to be solved or otherwise we could have a global crisis on are hands" said the UK leader of security and leader of police force.

"-But remember what happened to the 7 Police members we sent into the warehouse connected to the recent drug increase. They was not only gunned down before getting near the entrance but then when a squad team came down they was found to be Traps everywhere" Shouted the Japan's team

"Well then we will have to call in One of the three..."

There was silence, As the three they talked about would be...

L, Coil, and Denenuve

"-But I hear they are all impossible to contact...And is Coil and Deneuve not already involved, We heard they was not attempting such a case ..."

"Then we have no chosen but to call in L..."

Everyone feel silence once more...

L was known to the NPA as the most childish and immature Detective , and only took on the cases he personally though was worthy of his time (If it has less then £100,000 at stake or 100 lives, otherwise L did not take any interest at all).

Suddenly everyone mumbled to their teams, until loud foot step walked down the hallway diminishing the sound from the room for the very last time.

"L is already over look this case" A Deep and secretive voice had spoken, as if he or she had done this a thousand times

A dark looking figure, who went by the name watari Spoke on L's be-half. Watari Placed down a laptop on the front desk and opened it, then an Old font L with a pitch white background popped up, then a voice spoke. So L spoke though a Computer with a synthetic voice effect to protect his identity and had talked to the NPA before with past case he had solved.

"Hello everyone at the NPA, I am L" L always spoke in a non-toned voice...It seemed he lacked emotion to speak with any thought, but then all he would ever speak about is cases, so it seemed L focused only on his work, and nothing but it!

"I'm here today as I hear the dramatic rise in not only black market drugs have risen but also to say that Two detective have gone rogue ,and I'm sure you want me to fill those details in...however i cannot in till the case is solved otherwise things could get worst then they already are...It could blow the whole case out of the water and in to a fire...So to speak. "L waited for a reply, but the NPA was outstand by the information they had all just been given! "W-wait...rogue...Detectives?" Slowly the talking began...then worry and fear hit all of them

L was talking about Eraldo Coil and Denenuve, being the ones who had gone rogue.

Panic hit all the countries police Leaders. "Oh god, There no stopping them" "We can't control this..." "What the hell, how did they turn?" "We should just give in now and let the black market case slip"

"Please be silent! L has not finished!"

"I plan on sending one person to go in to the warehouse and I will guild him though everything needed. Maybe a FBI member"

Raye penber took the stand "We cannot send in are best...sadly they are on a mission already and Making it impossible to -" Raye's words was cut off by L

"We do not need a good agent...No, A rookie maybe would be best!"

Everyone was left wondering what L had in mind...And was left that way  
"So it set , America will send a rookie agent with a phone and hand-gun in but first tell them to ,go to the hotel on screen Watari will tell the rookie some...Secret information".

21, may 2001

A rookie agent named Mike Tyson (middle aged, dark brown hair and slim) walked to the "Manapalise Hotel" (A five star of it time hotel) ,and Met up with watari

"uumm...Are you Wa-" his words was cut off as the man grab him and thrower him into the back of a limo and got in the front

"What the hell?" the agent cough a bit from such a sudden move ,then looked up to see a man who was crouched on the seats in front of him. Jet black hair that was a mess and probably un-tangled for months...no Years, Eyes that had bags under them as if the guy had never slept, He wore what was known as "basic clothing" A pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with the cuffs done up

The man in front nervously bit his thumb nail and then smiled.

There was everything odd about this man, and to top everything off, he was eating a tray of sweets and luxuries Liqueurs (maybe some of the finest in the world).

"Forgive watari for being so...rude but we had to make sure you were quick and did not talk...The area was bugged and had a spy nearby..." the man spoke and scoffed down a few sweet at the same time.

"Oh ok..." Mike slowly got off the limo floor and sat in the seat opposite the man. "May I ask...Who are you?" Mike had cleared his basic training but was only told little about outside stuff like L and the detectives out there.

"Oh please forgive me, I cannot give you my real name but, I am L."

Mike Eye's opened wide "What? Yo-you can't be L? Can you?"

"Well...If im not then why would watari be here? And why would I be hiding in this limo?"

Mike was ...amazed on how L was not how he imagined!

"So how are you feeling towards this Mike?" He spoke almost robotic as a PC voice but, more human-like.

"Umm...How can I answer that with no details? I have not even been told what I'm doing here, So how am I meant to feel!" Mike was getting worried. Raye had said he was doing a big task but never specified the risks. He did not know he had such a heavy task and It would change the world if he failed.

"I had a feeling you would answer my question like that... hence why i hade the liberty of bring this to you" L took out an old VCR caste and inserted it into the Limo's DVD /VCR system and a Tv slowly move out of the celling and folded so the agent could see it.

"This VCR contains the information about most of the black market and as you see on the graph...the data has risen in the last 3 weeks by 4 times its normal amount...From this we can also see the connection of the culprits being terrorists and using the drugs as a cover-up or a way to obtain money so they can produce their goal a lot quicker" L spoke swiftly knowing that they had little time before they set of to solve the case, However if any little detail was missed it could make a bad ending. "We also have received word from the terrorists are self, using a bribe to say that we help them ,However I only care for justice ...not money" There was a pause as L though for a second then grabbed a liqueur from the table and placed it on his tongue, he then slowly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth like a frog had a fly on his tongue, he sucked the sweet into his mouth never to be seen again.

"We have also received word from the corrupted detectives saying We can join them, Or ignore them...But if we intervene, We will pay for it" L looked out the window with a blank expression and then back to Mike who was still taking in all the information.

"Oh...and before we continue , You cannot return as a FBI member Or if you do ,You will not give any details about the case at all...otherwise You will lose your job...!" L needed to be kept a secret with not Face nor name ,or even locations give out to anyone. Nobody needed to make links that L visited Hotels and live always moving, but L did have one base. The wammy's house. L had already planned on going to the wammy house, not just for the kids of the place but to set up an insecure link between L and the FBI, and more importantly Eraldo Coil and Denenuve. L knew ...No L had planned that Eraldo Coil and Denenuve team up and take on L ,So L could have proof he was the best by beating the world second and third greatest detectives of all time.

"detective do you have the blank phone? Or a FBI Phone just in case?" L needed a contact number and so he could gain information on the inside, Could also protect the detective from the outside.

It was a clever move!

L had no link nor trace back to the detective even if he was caught, and could still be saved by L and the NPA or FBI.

Details was given to L and L gave most of the details (Only the needed details) to Mike ,who was still confused with so much information ,but understood the important things!

24, may 2001 7:45 AM

L had made his move picking out the rookie as a pawn in this game and Eraldo Coil and Deneuve turn was up, L wait to see the move they would make.

Watching countless monitors he quickly saw Mike walk into the warehouse and then around a bit.

"Nothing look odd or out of place so why was those police members shot before they could enter?...there nothing here to hide! It's all worthle-" Mike heard a stun gun being turned on then a explosion but before he could turn was shocked till he was out cold.

...

Mike groaned as he woke up...his vision was off, He's gun was stolen and all he had on him was his phone. He also did not feel good and was not in the same spot he had fell from...

He was in what looked like a shabby looking hotel room.

"BEEP BEEP" his phone went off. "oohhh...god...I feel sick, Hey...my phone going off?". He opened the phone and looked at the number, but he could not find out who it was in-till he entered the call...

"A restricted number?" He quickly turned it on and instantly heard a synthetic voice. "Are you Mike tyson?" The voice spoke causally in case he was not or had dialed the wrong number (If he had dialed the wrong number then the problem would worry a innocent by-stander.)

"Y-...yes I am...Who speaking?" The voice on the other end waited a short while then spoke again "L".

"Ok what just happened L? I remember being hit by a shocker but that all..." Mike spoke quickly in case someone was in the next room or if he had been bugged.

"You were shocked yes, and then two armed men Picked you up and threw you into a truck...from that i have no clue where you are as the signal is being untraceable...! The explosion was just a distraction from the main entrance"

L knew it would not be traceable, but he had no need to trace it. He was currently at the Wammy's house, in Winchester, England.

"...s-...so you have no idea where i am?" Mike was worried, He could be anywhere and be locked in or used hostage by the terrorists

"No...I can calculate your location within a few minutes, however it not needed..."

How can it not be needed? Are you saying my life replaceable? How does L not need this?

"...Please forgive me, I mean i do not need the location because I know Eraldo Coil and Denenuve have set it up like a game, so please do not fear the moving around the room, however do not touch anything yet!" L had drop the synthetic voice, but still seemed as cold as he normally talked anyway so it did not matter Mike if L still has the synthetic voice on.

"...Ok I deducted that...There nothing to worry about in this room, however i will tell you to stop once you finish searching the room..." L was sure that something in the room was needed otherwise why have the library of picking this room with a door and no other exits.

"Oh so...I'm meant to find something here?" Mike looked around moving pillows, draws and even opened up the bed sheets ...nothing

"You missed something...Is there a TV in the room?" L spoke and mike looked at the TV set

It was an older looking television that was big and bold with in the room, looked like it was unused for years. "Yes there is a TV in here, so...?" Mike could not understand why he wanted to know if a TV was in an old shabby hotel?

"Look around near it or on it for any dust that been removed...or even a sign of tempering with the TV..." Mike looked around careful not to move any of the dust

...!

There was tampering the screws had been completely removed and the TV could if wish been opened! Mike instantly opened it to see a small screwdriver and hammer. "Ok...I found inside a screwdriver and hammer inside the TV, was this all that was meant to be there?"

"Yes, Tools for later on puzzles however I'm sure we missed something...Is there a locked draw or maybe under the bed a locked Box?" L was so sure...had he been there he would have already found all the items and been moving on but Mike was sure he checked everything he could, but he was only a rookie so L did not push no more than what was normal or needed of him.

Mike moved to the draws and checked them again..." No there all unlocked...Now moving towards the bed."

Mike ducked to see under the bed. A spider-web strung at the very back of the bed side towards the wall, and a small jewel box sat in the middle of the floor under the bed. He carefully removed the box from under there and placed it on the table nearby. Of course as L said it would be locked so he used the screw driver to de-lock it and opened the box, inside remained capsule with a red, green, and blue wire running from the top till the bottom of it.

"L I found something...Should i turn on video visual?" mike pushed a small button on his phone to make the camera on the phone give out a video feed as well

...!

L was alarmed by what was on camera

"Quickly Disarm, that thing! It's a bomb!" L shouted down the phone as he watched the video feed-back on his PC which he had linked up with phone to make the synthetic voice easier to use on different systems.

"What?...Ok…ok...I just need to calm down...If I remember electricity flows to the stop-break system if I can cut the wire to the bomb and not the stopping system I should be ok...If I remember..." Mike slightly pinched on each of the wires, then keeping a hold of the red one drawled out the screwdriver and applied pressure to the wire he was holding on to using the screw driver, in till it snapped the cable. The little capsule was disarmed and Mike twisted the outer side of it to open it up and disconnected the wiring completely.

There was a small clip of paper inside, with the wording "Well done from J"

...What?

Mike looked again at the paper and L had to read it twice too!

"Well done from J? What that mean?" Mike was confused but L was mentally cursing.

"They are mocking us...And the, from J is an alias ...It may be Coil but i think this is Deneuve work!" L Gritted his teeth then popped a sugar cube into his mouth whole!

"How can you tell? Have you seen their work before?" Mike just need to know a little more detail about who had planned this sort of work, that way he could find them easier to predict or who at least the puzzle was targeted at Him or L!

"well Deneuve tries to get under the skin of the person he after normal...By teasing or joking, And even going as far to humiliate them, Just to get them to say they are the culprit...However in this case it to stall us from finding the truth out!" L was no laughing at Deneuve little "Joke" but he has found something good about it.

"...check the back Deneuve normal leaves a hidden clue behind or error in some cases, hence why he only the third best! He easily tracked!" L had his own chance to mock him behind his back ,after some of his past work was sloppy and sometimes even left a case unfinished because he could not be bothered.

Of course Deneuve was watching and had cracked a smile

"Hahaha...That one was meant to be solved ,Fool...the clue is worthless and The door is trapped ,If you even try opening it without disarming the trap the door blows and so does the pawn in this little game...L You so gullible, You think you can just walk in and we would not know you had this planned? Or are you just trying to play the game with your own rules?...No matter" Deneuve smirked at the TV monitors in a secret room somewhere in till a giant EC in old font came up, Deneuve quickly placed the headset on.

"What the hell you calling for? Darn it...If this is taped or bugged I'm so blaming your for are capture! What do you want?" Deneuve was a very un-kind person when he was bugged or told what to do. "God sake are you still in the building...We told yo-" His words was cut off but a voice shouting on the over end "I'm not gonna play by your rules...We are a team remember...The terrorists told us to work to both are needs...Not just yours, Coil!"

Eraldo growled down the microphone then cut his connection.

...What a jerk, and how the hell is he better than me if all he does is attack?...

Deneuve went back to looking at monitors for a couple of seconds...then typed a message to Coil.


	2. DEmaNds

Chapter 2: DEmaNds

Deneuves watched Mike careful, monitoring everything he did, and every word he said!

"With cameras everywhere and bugs in the walls I can't miss a thing...L signal blocked but he not the worry for if he comes too close we can just blow the whole place with the Agent and we can escape meaning there no evidence, that we was ever involved. And we have past line up of cases we solved but never announced therefore we can have a cover story incase L told the NPA we gone rouge...hahaha...L shall not win this game!"

Meanwhile L was scoffing down a donut with his "special" chocolate sauce and thinking, whilst biting his nail like a nerves child.

"Well...Deneuves is challenging us to a game of sorts...We need to see what going to happen next but still move forth, otherwise he could make a move that we did not detect and can be incredible hard to fix later on..." L swallowed his donut, then grabbed another from the box and dipped it in even more sugar and chocolate sauce...

"I bet Eraldo Coil is just waiting back for a moment to let Deneuves do his thing and then Stir up trouble too...It possible they are already working together however, I know Coil and Deneuves Do not like working with other detectives, Because...I'm the same"

Is L saying he a jerk too?...Or that the other detectives are too slow?

Mike walked up to the door he placed his ear to it , trying to hear if anyone was behind it ,instead he heard a small sharp bleeping noice. Mike slowly turned the handle and trap fell down. Not going off but bleeping faster, Mike knew he had to act fast otherwise it would cut the cable of rope holding it up and drop to the floor exploding the area and with a big risk Mike would also get killed.

"Ah Crap! What I do?" The bomb look like a cash till but with only three buttons on front of it and wires coming out the side. "You need to push the right button ...and pray it the right one...Otherwise you're in for a nasty shock..." L knew the trap was a shock and explode trap...only way to de-active it was by hitting the right button and opening it, then taking the thing apart piece by piece.

Mike picked the middle button...

"AHHHHHHHH..."Mike hair not only stood up on end ,as 20% of the electricity flowed through his body making him nearly collapse ...

"uuuhh...that hurt...L... Do i press the left or right one?"

L bites his thumb for a second..." The left one!" he was certain that Deneuves would have made it so right is wrong but L is right, and there is no L in right but there is in Left!

"Ok...here goes" he pushed the button and it released the outer layer that protected the bomb.

"Ok now it just removing the segments and freezing it"...And Mike then used the hammer to break fixed bits that could be easily moved way with a tool like a crowbar or hammer end.

"Ok now to freeze it...how do I do that?" Mike was left puzzled but L knew.

"Ok, you cannot rely on me to always tell you, but this one just cut the wires..." L spoke munching on a sugar cube

How can you be so sure?...Oh well here goes...

"Click" the trap stopped bleeping and then cut the rope and fell to the floor dead.

"How did you know L, Are you in on this too?" Mike actions were as expected, how L knew that it would not just go off!

"Because the puzzle Deneuves set was not the wire...It was which button right! and Right was wrong but L is not, therefore Left would be right as it had L in it...please do not think i would join up with them...Otherwise what would I gain helping you?"

He was right, he would gain nothing if he helped me and was on their side but, how did he know what Deneuves is thinking?

"Deneuves has set up a game...He thinks i will lose and therefore make all the answer Right but only for L...Do you see what I mean?..." Mike was confused but understood if he was to beat L, he would have to make him advance close enough so Deneuves or Coil could beat him...It was a detective war with the two rivals battling it out

It was only natural that the detective would figure out each-others moves and nobody else, otherwise they would have neither an answer to their question, nor much of a challenge in itself.

Meanwhile, A thug with Deneuves was making a new trap.

"Well this should slow down are simple minded friend or if not Stop him completely hahahaha...Oh boy this is fun!" cackled Deneuves

"Boss, we just finished shipping the 9th supply should we move location? Or stay here longer?"

Deneuves pulled his glasses up a bit then spoke in the shadowy light "We will stay here...The agent is already here so there not point making a run now, Hahahah And with the last of the trap in place we will not need to worry at all!" Deneuves spoke confidently

"So, we need to think of his next move before he even makes it...But we are self-need to make a move that unpredictable..." L spoke , well...mumbled as he had sugar beans into his mouth and swallowed with at least 6 at once, then looked inside the packet and tip all the remainders into his mouth.

Mike had walked into the second room, A larger room then the one he was dumped in. It had a TV , Sofa, Tables and chairs, a worn-down wardrobe, and a chest of draws with a number on each of them all the way down to 6.

Above the draws was a picture that had a lion looking down and on it paw the number 4 and on it head the number 1.

"L...what do you get of this? Draws with numbers and -" L instantly cut off his words  
"Don't touch anything yet!" L Imminently started biting his finger nails again...

"Numbers...draws...lion...head is 1...paw is 4...I Got it" L understood the puzzle as it was directed to him anyway!

"Open the 4 draw ...slowly..." L said, but was still making sure he had got it right himself. Mike walked over to the 4 draw and opened it, unsure of what was inside the draw he popped his head to see...

...! A key was placed in the middle of the draw...

"That can't be right...!" L whispered, suddenly the TV turned on and a Old font J popped up on the screen, Directly talking to L with a voice changer

"L...Surely you can solve this easy task...The key means a lot to something ...but what? Hahahahah...Hahahahhahahahahaha..." the voice seemed ...creepy, If not then Crazy came to Mike mind.

"...I got an idea on how to solve this...And why you are hear" L talk without a synthetic voice to open J's mind up a little more.

... There was a silence pause between the two who was now battling for knowledge

"...never feel a lion without tickling his chin first" L chuckled but J instantly Growled at such...

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT WITH OUT OPENING THE DRAWS!" J screamed at them, as L had beaten him in this little battle

"I knew that if you directly feed a lion, you hand get bitten off...Like your puzzle deneuves if you open draw number one, Your die...but the key is to the Lion's Stomach is to tickle it under the chin, In this puzzle the chin is under the draw and there a small key hole...Mike insert the key and turn it please, then open the draw an-" The Tv cut off, J had ran off!

"...any way, please Mike open the draw..." Mike put the key on the underside of the draw without pulling the draw completely out, then turned the key and opened the draw...

...The bomb sat inside the draw disarmed, and another key sat inside along with a note, "You win from J"

"Hahaha...Was he trying to mock us?...He ran away for god sake!..." Mike laughed at J, even if J heard him though the Bugs there was nothing he could do.

Deneuves gritted his teeth "Stuck-up FBI slacker! Think you're so smart Fine, I get you later!"

24, may 2001 8:AM

"L is there any other information you are hiding from me?, Or any other Ideas you have NOT discussed with me yet!" Mike had not trust L too much because the man always hide his face and showed behind a letter, never letting anyone come close to him, nor letting a single person talk to him unless it was urgent.


	3. doEs U Very wEll?

Chapter 3:doEs U Very wEll?

Deneuve set up his movements, his plans and made his way...Well almost As two great detectives worked together there great mind would not bow to others ideas...nor each-others

"Coil We had a Deal you would not move in till I had done Messing with him! What the meaning of moving location?" Deneuve shouted down the micphone and slammed his hands down on the desk almost enough to break the keyboard ,if he had landed his hands on it.

Coil sat there, almost laughting...

"You see, Your are bait!" he smirked

"W-...What The Hell the meaning of this?" Deneuve had keyed it together...Not only was he bait, but he was being toyed around with by Coil just as much as he toyed around with L (Who, too no intrest what-so ever).

"haha...Deneuve we using you to get L location...Or at least move him a bit closer to are reach...!" Coil click his finger and two thugs steped from behind Deneuve. "What the HELL! Ahh!", The two thugs had restraned him by hand keeping him stuck in the hotel.

"You Jerk..." Deneuve had lost any hope of Coil helping now ,but was enlighened by what Coil said next!

"Did you think we just using you as bait?...We need you as much as L location, if we can move L to interigate you then give them only info that could help us...Hahaha we will then bust you free later...L will not do anything as he will believe he does not need you any-more, or be too busy dealing with a little...Pest problem..." Coil had made some spy robots with a web-cam system linked so they could see what L was doing and more importent ,what L looked like.

"L what do you think...Should I continue to move?" Mike was neutral about moving , He knew if he did he would encounter more bombs that could hurt him severly; But if he did not then he would be a sitting duck for them so L would have to deciede for him in these cases.

"I think you should try the door...Maybe you will find more things?" L nibbled on a sweet cheese cake slice.

"Ok..." Mike move towards the door, turned the handel and...

Nothing, how odd

Mike had expected something...anything at least!

"What with the face Mike?...did you expect something?" L was just making sure Mike was not nerves...It would be no good if he was nerves and misguilded, would mean he would make errors ...and with bombs it could be end the game with L losing.

It had been very little time , To mike Everything was moving so fars but to L , Eraldo ,and Deneuve's time was slow at this point as the waited for Mike...

Poor Mike never understood the battle of mind that was being played with him in the middle...

Of corce Mike had been told all the basic training but never much ,Just the genural stuff.

It was not long before L move his pawn into the hallway of hotel.

"Well this is intresting...I believe I know that Eraldo Coil and Denevue's would be in extreame lengths...But sealing the corridors with concret...the only exit would be the...! Roof! as in on top..." L had clicked ,his mind though on how this game was being played and it was...very strange...Like playing chess but on a wall!

"We need to work up the levels then we should uncover the true meaning of this!"

Suddenly from the other side of the phone to Mike he heard L talking to someone...no more then one person, Two...

It sounded like two kids...One incredible silent and only replyed with basic or polite words: However the other loud and to Mike seemed like a brat!

"Come on L...You got to pick one of us soon...I mean it been four years and we always been rivaling each-other for this long!..."  
"Mello be quiet ,Im trying to solve a important case right now!...EC and D is involved..."  
The boy named Mello shut his mouth and L then spoke to the other kid  
"Near...what do you think of this" Paper flopped over to the boy (Even if Mike could not see them he could hear the papers being given over to the boys.

"Well...I would say that Eraldo Coil think he a leader of this, Deneuve just makes it into one of his puzzles, and trys to make it so it you verses him always..."  
Mello scoffed "I could have told you that L...Why you have to ask him for?"

"Mello...Near has not finished...and he basic though and no emotional laugage will become handy to help solve this!" Mike was thinking L has it hard if these are his kids or something...best not question of it...but he wondered...

"L who are the two voices with you?" Mike said down the line

"These two kids...Are you refering to them, well they are basicly detective like me..." What the hell? was that a bluff from L? Or did he acturly mean it...

There was no telling that if he mean it or not because he was always so blank...

On L's side of the phone Watari walked in and ...removed the two boys and left L once again in silence.

"Ok so...I'm guessing that Eraldo Coil will play a key part soon...he held back too long, so Eraldo will make a move. I'm sure of it!"

And speaking of the devil ...

A old font E and C came on screen...

"Well...Well Well... L well done in figuring out i was going to contact you!" It was a dircet link to L's computer! Mike could hear him thought the phone and was shocked!

"Hello there Eraldo Coil...You know it useless to be working with J...He convinced your rat him out after this...Then righteous will be served..."  
"Errr...I have no idea what your talking about L ,Who J?...And what this rat you talk about?" Eraldo Coil Bluffed too...he did not see any need to tell the truth as L had no need to know if they was joined or not...Even tho he knew they was it would not have mattered as Deneuves himself had stated they had past cases that was solved...and could pull the trigger at anytime.

To Eraldo Coil, this was simpliy corruption and titles...He wanted L's title for himself and if it involved crimes or even getting rid of Deneuves and L he was willing to do so!

There was a silence too... L and Coil was ready for the first move...And the last!

Logical warfare had started between the two detectives

"Well...You admit you have links to Deneuves?" L had started the questionning

"Yes I admit Me and Deneuves are working on this case too...But did not annousen it too the public, as it would upset the growth rate on the case and the drugs."

"The why is deneuve's set himself up as J in this?"

"Maybe...he protecting his identity more, on what evedence do you know it him?"

"He told me, and said that both you and him are with the terrorests...and you seeking for more power...and my title!" This was a bluff on L's part knowing...Only that Eraldo Coil was a very corrupt person who wanted more power then he could ever have, the power that L had from the very start!

" He did what!...Ahhh...Ok i admit it we are with them but, that all im saying!"  
"You know I bluffed right?...but you just gave me the proof i need to catch you and J...Deneunve and Coil..." L had won the bluff...but need more then that too beat him in this mind battle  
"Ohhh...so you did bluff ,I thought you might have after all L is a lier right?"  
Where was he going at this?...!

Mike turned to see two thugs walking towards him...not deneuves's...but Coil's thugs had move in.

Mike picked up a crowbar that was in the hallway (Convinently placed by Coil no doute)

and Blocked the two attacks, then sweeped there legs...and rended them to the floor!

He hit both of them in till they was no a threat ( Till they was unconcions) ,but they was still alive ,But with no exit could not use them at all with in this game...

"Dang... it would have been really good if we had them interrogated!" Mike said down the line ,but L and Coil was still engaged in battle of the minds

"But then...those thug's must be your men...how convinet that you tell them to come here so I can't defende Mike and I have to deal with you!...It would only give me more proof that you are not J"

"..." Coil suddenly cut the connection!

L had won ; for now...


	4. SilEnceR

Chapter 4: SilEnceR

L nibbled on a cookie sprayed in suger and chocolate, as he looked at the stairway ...

"Well L...Is it rigged with anything?"

"I don't know...I would not think that Eraldo or Deneuve would rig steps...After all do you see in games the player going to the next level only to get killed?..."

"Well...Yes..."

...There was silence between the phone line...

Mike was a big time fan for indie games...Even the harder ones that would "game over" you for one silly move or choice.

Suddenly the Silence was broken from someone on L's line...

"He right..that some games do harm you for completing the level!"  
"Oh, shut up Matt...Darn you talk way too much about games..."

That voice...Mello and with ... Matt?

Well at least it a more realistic name Mike thought but was still not happy with the voice that sounded too... Geek for games - like, and of cource Mike did not like kids at this point...(Well if you was locked in a hotel rigged with traps and the only help you got was from someone who was bugged by brats, what would you think?...My point is made!)

"Look ...Matt , Mello, Near...Please leave me and my worker alone for some time...It's rather ..." L moved his hand over the phone...All Mike could hear was a muffeling noice...

"Is...L silencing the kids?...Please say he is!"

L can back on a bit puffed out as one of the kids tryed running back in before the lock was placed down

"We should have no more interuptions... Please walk up the stairs and do not worry,If you do there a chance that it could be heat sensed...And your sweat would set it off..."  
"Thank's L...THAT really calmed my nerves..." Mike did not hold his tonge and L looked away

Mike walked up the floors...He came to floor 4 and then a wall was found...

"It seems you can't advance because they sealed the way up with anything they could get...But we are still versing time so...Please move into the near by corridor."

Mike was aware that time was of the importent! It Was needed for L to solve the case and for Mike to get out of there in one piece and not twenty...

Mike seemed to back track down the stairs to a diffrnet corridor...

"Ok should I enter?" Mike was just about ready to walk on in...but heard L's reply, stumbeled and then thought

"No do not enter yet!..."  
"Expecting something L?"  
"Yes..."

Mike was still unsure on who's side L was on...

*Beep* J popped up on L's computer

"Well L...It seems you tricked Coil into saying importent infomation...Well done, but i will not be tricked like him...And I have a challenge, complete this floor before it blows and you can skip the next floor...Do you take the challenge?"  
"No... I do not...Deneunve's tricks his foes into ..."Challenges" so...I will not risk it, plus who's saying you will not back on your word or Coil gets word of this?"  
"..."

Deneuve's challenge had be rejected from the picture and he was not happy  
"Well then...how about I blow the floor anyway?"

"try it..." A new voice spoke on the battle field

"...You...Ahhh..." It was Eraldo Coil...who seemed smug about something or another...

"Try it...and you will not only see it will not work but...I will not help you for later on..."

Owch...betrail at it's hardest; It seemed it was Coil versus Deneuves versus L...but it was still the same battle

"Y..- You back stabber!"

"After all I have done for you and you call me a back stabber?" Coil smiled as he brushed his blonde hair that was neat and perfect in every-so way.

"You done nothing for me, You make me look like i done something wrong in this game of ours!" Deneuves was Despretly trying to get Coil to but out of his fight, but Coil knew if he let him fight this one, it would ruin plans later on, more importantly end up L gaining proof of who they was and with enough time he would have there location and arrest them with no time at all!

"J ...let's not explain to much here... L is here too you know, he would use everything we say against us if we...err...talk here"

"You know we could blow him sky high, and with such little time... we could just-"

"Guards on ww3x structure...please Tape J to his chair...Make sure he does not move or blow the switch"  
Suddenly there was chairs and tables bumping and crashing as the guards brawled with the skinny man.

"YOU... YOU JERK! NOW IF I BLOW THE SWITCH THAT IT...You locked me in here and now with two guards"

"Hushhh...Look I will explain the plan X again...but really you should know why im not letting you mess things up!"

Deneuve was tide to his chair, the door locked, two guards with tazzers and no luck, as plan X was for him to be bait, and freed later for the final plan.

"But that plan means ..." Deneuve looked down the Tv sets looking at Mike. Would his fate be worst off if he was caught by this guy? he's not that tought, why am I scared? Is there no other way to get out of this?...

"...Fine I will do plan X..." Deneuve agreed as he did not have any other means of escape.


End file.
